kotak musik sejarah Jepang
by ibriah
Summary: kotak musik ini di penuhi rahasia yang mengejutkan


Chapter1.

Misteri kotak musik sejarah Jepang.

PU:Vina Sabrina(Vina).

Teman PU:Haikal Sinthia Sari(Haikal),Khayrin Alaika(Khayrin).

#rumah Khayrin#

"assalamualikum,khayrin,khayrin"sapa ke2 teman khayrin,haikal,dan vina"wa'alaikumsalam,eh kakak mau ketemu kak khayrin ya?"tiba2 yg membuka pintu adalah adik khayrinyg bernama..."heh iya,kamu siapa ya?"haikal bertanya dengan adiknya khayrin"oh aku kisya!"jawab adik khayrin"tapi kok kamu kemarin ga keliatan?"tanya kembali haikal"kemarin itu aku tinggal di Amerika"jawab khisya"khisya,kok kakaknya ga di ajak masuk sih?kan kasihan kakaknya"tiba2 khayrin datang"ayu masuk"ajak khayrin"iya khayrin makasih kita kesini hanya mau ngasih ini aja!barang ini kami temukan di taman belakang rumah kamu!,di bawah phon beringin itu !"vina memberi kotak musik yang di bawanya itu,dan vina menunjuk pohon beringin yang ada di belakang rmh khayrin"di situ ada suratnya tertulis bahwa:

Masa depan Indonesia adalah banyak perumahan ,yang membangun rumah di antara pohon beringin ini akan ku beri hadiah,tapi kalau bukan orang yang mempunyai rumah antara pohon ini tolong berikan kepada yang mempunyai rumah antara pohon ini!kalau tidak diberi,bisa di gentayangi oleh para penjajah Jepang.

From:Yukisawa.

Begitu isi suratnya,oh iya tulisan dan bacaan itu bacaan Jepang,aku bisa kok mengartikannya"panjanglebar vina ."ah jangan ngawur kamu vin!kamu bohongkan!"ejek khayrin"Ya ALLAH,khayrin aku ga bohong!"ujar vina"ya udah,besok aja kita bicarakan nya besok kita buktiin habis plng sekolah,oke!"ujar khayrin"oke,kita setuju kok"sepakat haikal dan vina.

H:2.

#sekolah#

"khayrin"teriak vina pada saat dia baru datang"iya,ada apa?"tanya khayrin"nanti jadikan buktiin kalo kotak musik itu dari sejarah jepang?"tanya vina "jadi dong!"ujar khayrin"tapi,sebelum itu kita pulang dulu ya!nanti kumpul di rumah kamu kan besok libur kita kemping aja"ujar vina"hmm..."khayrin berfikir sedetik,duadetik,tiga detik,ternyata sampai sepuluhdetik"oke,tapi haikal boleh ga ?kan dia anak manja yg ga blh nginap tanpa mami nya itu!" tanya khayrin "tanya sama haikal nya aja malah nanya sama aku!"seru vina "hey,pada ngomongin apa sih ?" Tiba-tiba Haikal muncul, Haikal ngagetin Vina dan Khayrin, "Astagfirullahallazim! Haikal ngagetin ajasih!" Teriak Vina dan Khayri, "Iya, maaf tapi kalian ngomongin apa?" tanya kembali Haikal, "Gini Hikal nantikan kita mau buktiin kalau yang kemaren itu benar atau enggak, kan besok kita libur kemping ajah di halaman belakang si Khayrin, tapi nanti kita pulang dulu kamu boleh gak?" tanya Vina. "Kalo di belakang rumah Khayrin doang mah pasti boleh" seru Haikal, "Yes!" teriak Vina."kenapa vin?kokteriak begitu?"tanya Haikal"hah...ngga kok!"malu Vina"

Tringgggg...bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Trinnnngggg...bel pulang pun telah berbunyi.

"udah ya aku plng dulu aku mau ngambil baju sama mandi,bye!"teriak vina malalui jendela mobil nya sambil menaiki mobilnya yang melaju itu.

_Di percepat..._

#rumah Khayrin#

"assalamualikum khayrin"panggil vina dan haikal"wa'alaikum salam"jawab khayrin"khayrin udah pasang tendanya belum?"tanya haikal"belum aku nungguin kalian !"jawab khayin"ya udh kita langsung pasang tendanya aja "ajak vina "ayo"teriak khayrin dan haikalsetelah selesai memasang tenda mereka langsung tidur karna telah larut malam."mari kita tidur!"ajak haikal si anak -akhir ini vina sering melihat suatu kejadian yg aneh setiap -H:3

Kali dia melihat suatu tempat yg angker,dia bisa melihat suatu kejadian yg menyedihkan maupun vina berfikir sebelum tidur'kl aku bisa melihat kejadian yang aneh atu berkaitan dengan kematian berarti aku bisa tau apa yang terjadi dengan Yusikawa itu dan kotak musik itu benar-benar ada atau tidak ?"fikir vina didalam vina tertidur dan dia mimpi tentang mimpi vina yukisawa sedang membawa kotak musik yang di temuinya itu lalu yusikawa bersembunyi di balik pohon beringin itu lalu ada salah satu penjajah Jepang yang melihat ada yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang pohon beringin itu penjajah Jepang itu m,engira bahwa yg bersembunyi di belakang pohon beringin penjajah Indonesia nah dia langsung menembak yusikawa,lalu dia melihat ke belakang pohon itu ternyata itu sahabatnya sendiri yang dia bunuh adalah -tiba vina langsung bangun dari tidunya dan dia berkata"astagfirrullah hallazim,kenapa mimpiku akhir-akhir ini mimpi aneh ya?"vina bertanya-tanya"mendingan aku bangunin khayruin dan haikal aja,dari pada aku merinding ,khayrin bangun"ajak vina "ada apa sih,vin?aku masih ngantuk tau"jawab haikal yg sedikit manja,"aku mau cerita nih sama kalian berdua"jawab vina"cerita apa vin?"tanya khayrin"tentang yusikawa nih"jawab haikal&khayrin langsung bangun,lau vina menceritakannya "bla...bla...bla...bla...bla..."panjang lebar lama sesudah vina menceritakan tiba-tiba ada suara aneh yg memakai bahasa jepang tapi vina sedikit mengerti dengan perkataan itu,dan suara itu berkata"betul kata anak manis itu"kata suara itu"hey,siapa kamu?"tanya vina"aku adalah yusikawa yg mempunyai kotak musik itu"jawab yusikawa"hey,yusikawa kenapa kau menitipkan kotak musik itu kepada kami?"tanya vina"karena tak ada lagi yg bisa kuberikan,karena aku sudah tiada hanya kepada rakyat indonesia saja aku bisa jaga kotak musik itu jangan sembarang mempegunakannya"tiba-tiba suara yusikawa hilang "teman-teman sepertinya misteri lita sudah selesai"misteri ini sudah selesai begitu juga dengan cerita ini sudah berakhir.

H:4.

Tamat...

Karya:Hutari Andini.

Cerita ini hanya karangan ada kesamaan dalang karangan,nama,tempat dan di maafkan : )

Tentang pengarang:

Hai aku hutari andini,biasa di panggil Dini,aku lahir di bekasi tanggal 17 agustus tahun 2004,arti namaku saja Huta:hari ulang tahun,RI:Republik Indonesia,An:anak,Di:demokrasi,NI:Nasional Indonesia,disatukan menjadi hari ulang tahun republik indonesia anak demokrasi nasional punya ke-4 sahabatr yaitu:salsa,kintan,sekar,audi.

Biodata ku:

Nama:hutari andini.  
TTL:bekasi-17-agustus-2004.

Zodiak:Leo.

Kecamatan:bekasi barat.


End file.
